Only in our dreams
by EhloraDhanon
Summary: Separated by vast distances, chaos and Kos-Mos Mary are only able to meet in their dreams.


Separated by distances unknown and their futures uncertain, Chaos and Kos-Mos are connected still by the events of the past; one that has nearly been forgotten. Each knows the other exists by feel and through their dreams. In that nebulous land of creation and imagination, they are stripped of all pretenses and disguises.

chaos, the slightly glowing young man bearing beautiful angel's wings slowly flapped towards the woman floating across from him. He reached a graceful hand out invitingly, blue eyes smiling under his white hair. "It has been a long time, Mary."

In answer, she reached out a slender hand and clasped his warmly, a fond smile crossing her face. Her blue eyes peered back at him intently. Black hair framed her face and floated artfully around her, reaching just past the middle of her back. "And it will be longer still." Longing and sadness filled her eyes. For centuries this had been the only way they were able to meet. Clothed in nothing but their skin and only as solid as they could will themselves to be, the pair was divided by space time and again.

In all that time, chaos had followed her, searching for the vessel her spirit had been called to. For reasons unknown, her spirit had not been able to pass on but instead rested with her entombed body where he could not reach it. Now she had been given a form again but she did not remember who she was in her waking hours. He had but two names: Kos-Mos and Shion. "I will find you," he assured her solemnly, his eyes never leaving her face.

"And I believe you," she responded, the beginnings of tears sparkling on her lashes. "I will find a way to remember you in my waking hours." The conviction in her voice was strong though she couldn't quite keep it from shaking.

In response, chaos pulled her into his arms and held her close, his cheek resting on the top of her head. A sigh escaped him when he felt her body shake with muffled sobs and tears stained his chest. "Just keep moving forward," he encouraged, combing her hair with his hand rhythmically.

Suddenly, Mary stiffened in his arms and she whispered, "I am called back." Desperately, she clung to chaos with all her strength and still she felt herself slipping away. Her body glowed ethereally and then began to fade away. She looked up to see chaos peering down at her.

Gently, he placed his right hand against her fading cheek and smiled. "This is only temporary. I shall see you when next you dream," he assured her.

Mary smiled in response, a brilliant and warm expression that made her face glow all the more before she faded entirely. Slowly, chaos let his hand return to his side while his eyes continued to watch the spot she had just been in. It was both cruel and kind that the gods allowed them to meet only in their dreams… At length, he shook himself lightly and called his spirit back disappearing almost instantly.

"Good morning, Kos-Mos," Shion smiled from beside the pod that was Kos-Mos's bed. "How are you feeling today?"

"Shion," Kos-Mos said as she sat up and climbed out of her sleeping unit. She took a moment to run a self-scan and then reported. "I am one hundred percent operational."

"She really is something, Chief," Allen said with a smile as he came up next to Shion. The assistant was always nervous around the Chief but at least having Kos-Mos nearby always gave him an excuse to say something to her.

"Yes but she's having a hard time with learning human characteristics." Shion adjusted her glasses unconsciously and glanced over at Allen. "What would you suggest?"

Allen started in surprise before he nervously ran his hand through short brown hair and finally met her green eyes with his brown ones. "You could try, umm…increasing her social interactions…" he offered.

Shion sighed, "But I've tried that already."

"Have you tried taking her to speak with the, uh, with the Realians?" he asked in turn.

She brightened perceptibly. "That's not a bad idea. She is similar to them," she added, thinking out loud. "Come on Kos-Mos," Shion instructed without another thought.

"Yes Shion," Kos-Mos responded, her foot falls heavy and loud on the ship's floor. Modeled after humans but much more advanced than even the combat Realians, her structural frame was considerably heavier than both. She moved with the programmed grace of a robot and that, paired with her size, made it easy to forget she was a lot sturdier than she looked.

As she followed Shion, and while Allen's attention was on the Chief, her red eyes flickered to bright blue before subsiding back to their normal coloration. It went unnoticed by those in the room.


End file.
